


Fairy Tail OC, Kei Soma

by Cmd1095



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: yet another FT OC made back in 2013, that I also never really did anything with due to losing interest in the series. I was on the cusp of making a fanfiction in that fandom using this as the main character, but I never got around to it. Oh wellOh and for the record, I made this OC before Sting came along with his own rendition of a light dragon slayer... I still think mine is cooler.





	Fairy Tail OC, Kei Soma

Fairy Tail Character Information

Introduction

Name (last, first): Soma, Kei

Nickname(s): The Archmage

Age: 18

Species: human 

Gender: Male

Sexual Orientation: straight

Birthday: October 11th

Biography - Kei never knew his parents, he assumes he was unwanted and abandoned at birth. As an infant alone in the world, Kei surely would have perished in a day or two. Luckily for him, the light dragon, Hikaryu, lived near where he had been abandoned and discovered him. Hikaryu was a female dragon who had recently tried to give birth and failed. She took Kei in and raised him as her own, nurturing him with the milk that should have been consumed by a baby dragon.

Kei grew up quickly due to a mixture of his naturally high levels of magic energy and being fed dragon's milk from birth. Hikaryu taught Kei much about language and the skills he needed to survive in the world, as well as dragon slayer magic when he was old enough.

Kei was a bright and energetic child, he was playful and mischievous, and got into no end of trouble. All in all, he lived as normal of a life as an orphan with a dragon foster parent could have.

When Hikaru disappeared, Kei was at a loss of what to do. He wandered the world in search of her, but found nothing. Resigning himself to his life of loneliness, he joined the army of a foreign nation and went to war, hoping that a stray spell might kill him and put him out of his misery.

It was during this time that Kei developed his arcane might magic. Using a mix of the principles of magic Hikaru had taught him, the formal mage training the army provided, and all the experiece he got observing, battling, and working with all sorts of magic, Kei discovered how to manipulate magic at its most basic form. While the method was incredibly inefficient, Kei honed it into a magic of his very own, supporting it with his dragon slayer magic.

Kei became famous in several foreign nations for his powerful magic and complete disregard for his own life, but Kei soon left the military and returned to Fiore, secluding himself in the great magic library, studying the ancient texts stored there. He became increasingly introverted, his studies invariably returned to the subject of dragons and where he might find them, but he never found anything of use.

One day Makarov entered the library and confronted Kei, saying that he'd heard about him from some locals in the area. The conversation between the two was long, with Kei telling his tale up until that point, and Makarov trying to convince Kei to move on and join Fairy Tail so that he could find a new family.

After many hours of discussion, Kei agreed to come with Makarov to the guild to give it a try.

From that point onward, Kei became more and more outgoing. He remained quite reserved, but his adoption by the fairy tail family seemed to help him past his grief. He continued to search for Hikaru, but over time he became content with his new family, and resolved to live for them rather than to chase after a memory. Today he is one of the guild's most loyal members.

 

Personality

Overall Personality: Kei is a bit of a loner, he's not intentionally antisocial, just not very outgoing, he keeps to himself most of the time. But he has moments where he is very tender and open. He might not act it, but he feels his guildmates are very close to his heart and loves them immensely. He's always the first to stand up for them in any situation, and gets furious if anyone hurts or insults them. He doesn't like talking about himself much, but he does talk with the select few he's opened up to. Inside his detached outer shell is a kind and caring man with strong convictions and a strong sense of right and wrong. This shines through his exterior in his actions. On the flip side, his temper is on par with people like Erza, Makarov, and Mira.

Good Habit(s): Extremely loyal, almost to a fault. Sticks up for what he believes is right.

Bad Habit(s): Tends to get in trouble due to strong convictions, isn't very social, sometimes depressed.

 

Like(s): Solitude, training, his friends, studying

Dislike(s): enemies of the guild, those who mistreat others, anyone who uses their power for selfish and corrupt ends. Anyone who suggests that dragons aren't real

Hobbies: Kei spends most of his time training, but plays the ocarina and some other instruments very well

Fear(s): Has a strong dislike of bees, though he isn't scared of them. losing friends

Strength(s): Overwhelming magic energy, very durable, great physical strength, very tactical

Weaknesses: His magic consumes a lot of energy quickly

Special Powers/Abilities: Arcane Might - One of the lost magics. This magic involves utilizing pure magic energy to attack/defend. It can take the form of maker magic or destruction magic, depending on how it's used. When used as destruction magic it is just silvery energy blasts/beams. As a maker magic it creates a silvery substance that is incredibly versatile. It's form can harden or liquify, and it can flow freely into nearly any shape. In essence, the caster can do practically anything they imagine. However, this magic consumes massive amounts of energy very quickly, and is practically useless unless backed up by some other form of magic.

Dragon Slayer, Light - Kei is a third generation dragon slayer, though he doesn't know about the lacrima embedded in him yet. His element is light, and most of his abilities function similarly to those of the fire dragon's (in some cases the lightning dragon's) with notable exceptions.

\- light dragon roar, The breath attack of the light dragon is a laser of condensed light that sears its way through anything in it's path. it expands in a cone shape until it reaches a certain width, then travels straight. This attack consumes large amounts of magic energy, and so Kei rarely ever uses it before eating light to fuel it with.

\- Light dragon wings, apart from the classic wing attack, Kei eventually develops this technique, two wings made of condensed light spread from his back, granting him flight, however they have the additional effect of coating him in condensed light when he flies, the light travels using his will and carries him with it, allowing him to move at insanely fast speeds.

-light eating, while the element of light provides a nearly infinite source of raw material to eat. Kei is limited in that eating light is a slower process for him than it is for other dragon slayers, and he needs to eat more to recover magic energy than other slayers. He also needs to be still when eating light, meaning he has to dispel his wings and land while eating, and that he's completely open while he does so save for what his arcane might magic can do to cover him. On the plus side, certain element attacks can be weakened or practically eradicated by his eating the light in them, lightning is a notable case, fire is less so, but the concept still applies.

-Light blade, just like it sounds, after watching Erza for many battles Kei develops a technique where he forms swords made of light and controls them.

 

Extras

Dreams and Talents: Wants to be a master musician, wants to become stronger

Ambition/Life-long Dream: Dreams of finding his dragon again, and of living his life with his new fairy tail family

Occupation/Job: Fairy Tail Wizard, A-class

Family and Friends

Parent(s): Never knew them, was abandoned at birth

Sibling(s): N/A

Relative(s): N/A

Pet(s): Has a female Exceed named Mai, her attire is a dress and a flower behind her ear

Best Friend(s) Mai, Natsu, Erza, Mira, Kaiyo Aoki, Gray

Friend(s): pretty much everyone else in Fairy Tail

Crush(es): Mira, Erza, (most girls have a bit of a crush on him, most notably Levy and Wendy, and also Mira and Erza, though they only like him a little bit)

Rival(s): Natsu, Gray

Enemies: none yet

Guild Information

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Depending on your affiliation, where is your mark: left shoulder

Special Techniques/Powers: Arcane might magic, Dragon slayer magic

Weapon(s): fists, light swords (once obtained)

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks: Average build, quite muscular and very attractive

Blood Type: O-

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 145lbs

Outfit(s): wears a white trench coat over a black shirt and jeans

Accessories: wears a crystal pendant at all times

Makeup: none

Scent: Kei smells like a pleasant sunny day 

Hairstyle(s): Kei has spikey blonde hair with black tips at the end, this is his natural hair color

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: none apart from the already mentioned pendant

Extra Information

Theme Song/Quote: 

Favorite Food(s): usually just eats light

Favorite Color(s): white

Favorite Season(s): Spring and Summer, when the sun's light is strongest

Favorite Holiday(s): The fantasia parade

Favorite Time of Day: High noon

Character Opinions 

Lucy Heartfilia: He's a bit distant, but he's really sweet when you interact with him

Natsu Dragoneel: He's one cool dude! And a dragon slayer like me to boot, I like him, if only he would loosen up more often

Happy: His exceed is kinda cute, but not as cute as my Charla-lu

Gray Fullbuster: He's a good sparring partner, and he's always there when you need him most

Erza Scarlet: He's a lot like me in many ways, hopefully he'll learn to come out of his shell

Makarov: He's a good lad, a bit reserved, but nobody doubts that he's as much of a member of the family as any of us 

Mirajane: He's really nice once you get to know him, and he's rather cute now that I think about it

Elfman: He's a real man! Strong and silent! And sticks up for what he believes in!

Loke: I don't know him that well, but Lucy likes him, and he seems alright to me

Cana Alberona: one of these days, I'm going to get that boy drunk, break him of that strong silent attitude and he'll be worth flirting with *hiccup*

Laxus Dreyar: He's powerful, no denying that, doesn't seem to care much about if he's the strongest or not though.

Fried: He's deceptively smart, I have respect for him

Bickslow: He's kinda boring, but not a bad guy I guess 

Evergreen: *comment too lewd for reporting*

Mystogan: he'll become very strong... he resisted my sleep spell once...

Gajeel Redfox: Hmph, he's too soft for my liking

Juvia Loxar: Juvia thinks Kei is quite a nice man, he's like everyone's older brother 

Shadow Gear: 

Levy: He's so nice, and he always sticks up for the rest of us.

Wendy: He's always very nice, I've seen how he treats people

Charla: A good man, I guess  


**Author's Note:**

> yet another FT OC made back in 2013, that I also never really did anything with due to losing interest in the series. I was on the cusp of making a fanfiction in that fandom using this as the main character, but I never got around to it. Oh well
> 
> Oh and for the record, I made this OC before Sting came along with his own rendition of a light dragon slayer... I still think mine is cooler.


End file.
